Avalon
Avalon is the setting of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a fantasy kingdom where magic is commonplace, very loosely based on the enchanted isle of Avalon from Arthurian legends. It is populated by humans, elves and other humanlike beings, and various wonderful magical animals and ruled by Merlin the wizard and the royal family. For the rest of the content, see the article detailing the new lands and other versions of Avalon. In Avalon: Web of Magic, Avalon inspired both the world of Aldenmor and its titular own version of Avalon. Overview at a gathering of Avalon's nobles in "The Wishing Jewel"|left]] in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] The show's Avalon is a land full of magic that has been controlled for the good of all by the seven Crown Jewels and protected by the good wizard Merlin for many centuries. It has been ruled over by the generations of the kingdom's royal family, with Merlin choosing the worthy heirs to the throne. It has been like that ever since Merlin's defeat of his evil rivals that were led by the dark enchantress Morgana 1,000 years ago and their banishment into the perilous Wild Magic. Avalon is a realm of magic jewels, flying dragons, fairies and witches, elves and trolls, unicorns and giant wolves. Humans speak verbally, while magical animals telepathically communicate with each other, as well as with their human soulmates through their shared magic jewels. 's Queen Anya with King Jared in "The One Jewel"]] at the throne of Avalon in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] As the first season begins, the kingdom of Avalon is currently is ruled by Queen Anya and King Jared, the parents of the next destined ruler and the show's lead protagonist, Princess Gwenevere. But a disaster strikes when an outlaw former member of Avalon's royalty, Lady Kale, sends Merlin himself into the Wild Magic. Kale is Queen Anya's jealous and evil sister who wants to reshape the entire foundations of the realm's magic so she can forever reign supreme. It falls to Princess Gwenevere and her fellow Jewel Riders, Fallon and Tamara, aided by the Wolf Pack their other friends in their great Jewel Quest to save the kingdom from this threat and the chaos of uncontrolled wild magic. Geography "]] The realm of Avalon has a very diverse geography, bordered by icy mountain ranges to the north, oceans to the east, jungles to the south, and great deserts to the west. Some, like Merlin, as well as the Jewel Riders and the Pack, are able to fast-travel to different locations by the Wild Magic through the portals in the special Travel Tree rings created by him. When the series begins, there are seven main lands in Avalon, but only some of them are populated. These lands are the Burning Desert, the Crystal Cliffs, the Great Forests, the Great Plains, the Misty Moors, the Jungle, and the [[Riverdells|'Riverdells']]. Each of them is separated from the others by natural boundaries and has its own Crown Jewel keeping the wild magic in check. Its capital city, New Camelot, lies in the center of the kingdom with the royal Crystal Palace. Heart of Avalon The Heart of Avalon (captioned as the Isle of Myst '''on the map and inspired by the actual Isle of Avalon from Arthurian legends) is featured in the series' final episodes "Lady of the Lake" and "The One Jewel". The Heart of Avalon is a hidden island off the coast of the Misty Moors, accessible with a magical boat through the waters beyond the magic myst. In the center of the Isle stands the '''Crystal Henge, a magic circle of crystal pillars. There is also a lake where the mysterious Lady of the Lake dwells, with the Staff of Avalon in her possession. Isle of Myst.png Isle Henge.png The script describes it as "a misty bluff overlooking the magic lake. The Heart is very wide and open but desolate. Pink and purple mists swirl around the lake and shore. Magic flickers in the mists over the lake."Lady of the Lake (script) Other lands 's King Odeon's and Queen Anya's treaty in "The Faery Princess"]] Lands End lies beyond the Crystal Cliffs and represents just one of the unexplored lands still left in Avalon. ("Only time will tell what Lands End looks like or what secret it holds...") New lands that are joining Avalon during the events of the Jewel Quest and its aftermath include the magical kingdom of the [[Faeryland|'Faeryland']] (in the first season's episode "The Faery Princess") after it is saved from the evil Kale's would-be rule. The yet-to-be-named "Eighth Land" is a hidden realm of very strange magic featured in the second season's episode "The Wishing Jewel", where it is discovered by Gwenevere and the Pack's Drake when they go beyond the Border Mists in the Misty Moors. Gwenevere unites the land with Avalon after the Crown Jewel-like titular Wishing Jewel is found and secured. Features Magic evil magic unleashed on Merlin in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]]Magic is common in the kingdom of Avalon, although it requires refining with the Enchanted Jewels before it is of use, and not all types of magic are compatible and different types come with different requirements. The wild magic is a form of unrefined magic that qualifies as its own dimension and is accessible to various beings with either protection against or affinity for the place. Outside the Wild Magic dimension it is divided in types and can be used for either good or evil. It is forbidden in Avalon to use the magic jewels not "tuned" by Merlin, who teaches magic to those chosen by him. Craft of the Crystal Palace in "Fashion Fever"|left]] The Kingdom of Avalon is a non-industrial society, using craft to produce goods. There are no factories and the economic market is primarily one of barter and trade. People take pride in the quality of goods that are made and creative expression is encouraged among everyone. Skills are handed down from generation to generation and are taught in craft schools where apprentice programs are chosen by youngsters who show affinities for certain crafts. New Camelot is known throughout the land for the quality of its craft schools. Young people who complete apprentice programs in craft areas receive badges to identify their skills and accomplishments. Craft skill levels are: Apprentice, Journeyman/Journeywoman, and Master (Fallon's parents Alfred and Winerva are both Craft Masters). Craft Fairs are held often where tradesman and woman come to show off their goods and barter their wears. These craft fairs are also great excuses for everyone to throw grand parties, which are especially relished by the young people. People and animals come from all over the land to attend Craft Fair parties. Musical performances and competitive sports are favorite activities at the fairs, as is singing and dancing. The fairs are featured in several episodes, including "Song of the Rainbow" (at Castle White Rock), "For Whom the Bell Trolls" (at New Camelot), "Love Struck" (at the village of Greenwood), and "Fashion Fever" (at New Camelot). Dark Avalon If Avalon falls to evil, as if it was under the rule of Kale, it will be transformed into a dark and cold place full of evil magic. A prophecy in "The Fortune Jewel" also shows like it would in case of Morgana's reign, with Princess Gwenevere turned into a servant girl in a dark version of Crystal Palace. File:Dark Avalon.png|Dark Avalon under Queen Kale in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" File:Dark Avalon 2.png|A vision of dark Avalon under Morgana in "Fortune Jewel" Behind the scenes 's Aldenmor]] Avalon has been originally known as Camelot during the show's early development.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) Legacy In the ''Avalon: Web of Magic franchise inspired by the show, Avalon is the titular place described there as a "legendary home of all magic, hidden somewhere along the web."What's What | Avalon Web of Magic Furthermore, the world of Aldenmor has a lot of similarities to the Avalon from Jewel Riders. One of the books is also titled'' Heart of Avalon.'' See also * Other realms outside Avalon * ''The Jewel of Avalon'' (a ship) * Our own "Miss and Mister Avalon" poll References External links * Discover Avalon at The Jewel Riders Archive Category:Avalon